1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a connector for splicing telephone cables and, in particular, to a connector suitable for splicing telephone cables comprising copper wires whose diameters are in the range from 0.3 mm to 0.9 mm inclusive.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Among any prior art connectors for splicing telephone cables one is well known in which the telephone cable wires are placed on the body of a connector and the surplus portions of said wires are cut off using a tool before mounting a cover. Others also well known include one whose body has cutoff blades embedded on the prescribed position so as to enable automatic cutting of the wires when the cover is pressed onto the body after the wires are placed on said body.
When using the prior art connectors above described, it is required in the former one to cut off the wires before mounting the cover, and as such its handling is complicated. The latter one, on the other hand, is complicated in structure since its cutoff blades are built in the body. The present invention intends, by solving these problems, to provide a connector for telephone cables which is simple not only in structure but also in handling.